


Guardians and Guardians

by FluidFriend



Series: Miraculous DCU [1]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidFriend/pseuds/FluidFriend
Summary: Marinette deals with Green Lantern for ignoring her calls for aid to the Justice League.
Series: Miraculous DCU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Guardians and Guardians

After the press had left following the arrest of Gabriel Agrest also known as Hawkmoth. Chat noir and Ladybug had to report to the Justice League of whom had ignored her call for aid during the first year of akuma attacks in Paris. Now that the situation had been taken care of, and the international ban on the heroes of the Justice League had been lifted. Ladybug took it upon herself to make the calls. Letting Chat Noir deal with some personal matters relating to the takedown of Hawkmoth. 

Once Ladybug got home and de-transformed she placed the two recovered brooches on her desk.

"Tikki, can you bring out the other Kwamii, I want them to be here for this."

Tikki disappeared into the miracle box before returning with a swarm of kwami who all floated near Marinette.

"Here we go." Marinette put on both the butterfly and peacock miraculous releasing the kwamii who looked worried, until they were swarmed by their friends that they’d missed dearly.

"Nooroo, Duusu, are you two ok?" The kwami both nodded and bowed to Marinette

"We are now Guardian." Nooroo said

"I do wonder why the Guardians didn't intervene." Duusu admits floating down to rest on a pillow

"Duusu the Guardians were destroyed almost two hundred years ago, and are just now getting back on their feet from when I restored them." Marinette says gently.

Duusu smiled and giggled a little. "Not those Guardians, I mean the Guardians of the light. The Creators of the Lanterns."

"Lanterns? As in the Green Lantern?" 

Duusu nodded, "The Lanterns are similar to the miraculous in a sense."

Marinette laid her head down on the desk. "Duusu, the first year that I was Ladybug I tried to get help from the Justice League and was turned away by the Green Lantern. I don't think that the Guardians even knew about Hawkmoth. He treated my pleas for help as a joke. So I don't think they were ever informed in the first place."

Duusu's expression softened."That is bad. Try contacting him through his ring and demand an audience, he can't deny a Guardian's request."

Marinette turned to Tikki and she nodded. 

"Tikki, spots on." Marinette swung to the top of the eiffel tower and opened up the yoyo. Making a call to Green Lantern's ring. 

"This is the Green Lantern of sector 2814 speaking."

"Hello Green Lantern, this is Guardian Ladybug. You are to drop what you are doing and go directly to the top of the Eiffel tower in Paris." Ladybug cut the communication instantly after she was done talking. She didn't have to wait long, as barely a minute later a green streak was seen in the sky heading to the tower. 

"Lantern."

Green Lantern landed on the tower and walked towards her "How did you connect to my ring and how do you know of the Guardians."

"I am a Guardian, just not the kind you’re thinking of. As for your first question I have a direct line."

Green Lantern raised an eyebrow "Ok I'll bite, what do you want."

Marinette smiled. "I call upon the agreement between the order of the Miraculous and the Guardians of Oa and demand an audience with the Guardians."

Green Lantern's ring projected a message in front of him. His face paling as he read the message. ”Holy shit.”    
Ladybug put her hand on her hip, her smile almost turning to a pleased grin. "You will be providing the transportation Lantern."

Green Lantern straightened up and saluted before creating an interstellar ship construct. "Please come aboard Guardian of Earth." 

Ladybug entered the ship and sat down in the co-pilot seat as the Green Lantern took the pilot seat. "The trip should take no more than ninety minutes Earth time, so make yourself comfortable." 

When they arrive at Oa they’re greeted by eight Guardians. 

"Greetings Guardian of Earth, we were surprised to hear from you. We’d been informed that the Order of the Miraculous had been destroyed."

"Roughly 200 years ago they were almost destroyed. One Guardian in training survived, and was able to train me. And I was able to restore the Order back to their former state by defeating the amok that had led to its destruction."

The Guardians nodded and motioned for her to enter the grand building that held the meeting hall. "Let us continue this in a more secure location. Hal Jordan Lantern of Earth you are to stay here while we deleiborate your sentence." Hal simply nodded as Ladybug and the Guardians made their way inside. 

"What is the matter that this meeting has been called upon?"

"For the past six years Earth time two of the miraculous have been being used for evil. When the situation first arose I reached out to the Justice League of Earth, of which Hal Jordan is a part of and was the one who I was able to speak with. He did not respond to my calls for help, and passed me off as a prank caller. Once I had taken care of the problem earlier this week Earth time, I was informed that he was in violation of an agreement between the order and the Guardians. I came to request a specific task for Hal Jordan as penance for his actions."

The Guardians looked to one another and nodded in understanding and agreement. "We accept your proposal, what is the punishment you wish for Hal Jordan?"

"He is to perform a world wide apology to me and my team, as well as provide training for us. He is also going to help the people affected by the misuse of the Miraculous. And will also be responsible for opening and manning a Justice League headquarters in the affected area, where he is to physically investigate every call he gets requesting his assistance."

The Guardians looked at one another then to Marinette. "Is that the extent that you wish to punish Hal Jordan?"

Marinette gave a stern nod in response. "Then Your terms are accepted. In light of our obliviousness to your trouble we shall give you an emergency beacon that will call on the nearest Green Lanterns if you ever are in need of assistance again." The Guardians handed her a green orb and green ring, "Press the ring to the orb to activate the beacon"

Marinette bowed "Thank you, Guardians"

The Guardians bowed in response before starting to disperse. "Hal Jordan will take you back to Earth when you wish to return."

Marinette nodded and haeaded out to where Hal was waiting. "The Guardians and I have finished our meeting, but before we head home I would like to see more of Oa."

Hal nodded. "I'll give you the tour."


End file.
